A toi mon futur moi
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Pour Jeanne, il était hors de question que son futur elle gâche son labeur, tout comme il était hors de question celle qu'elle était à ce moment-là pourrisse la vie de celle qu'elle allait devenir.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est l'oeuvre de Riyoko Ikeda.

Résumé : Pour Jeanne, il était hors de question que son futur elle gâche son labeur, tout comme il était hors de question celle qu'elle était à ce moment-là pourrisse la vie de celle qu'elle allait devenir.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°30 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : cent mots minimum, un personnage qui écrit à son lui futur, inclure les mots « hiver » et « retourner ».

 **A toi, mon futur moi**

Le soir venait de tomber, pourtant Jeanne était encore à son secrétaire, tentant d'améliorer sa graphie. Si ses maîtres vantaient la qualité de son français, son tracé restait brouillon et enfantin. Elle n'était pas étonnée de maîtriser les bases de la langue comme les nobles le faisaient, car elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à parler un langage raffiné, pour bien signifier sa différence, et ce dès qu'elle avait appris sa parenté avec le Duc de Saint-Rémi. Il n'y avait qu'avec Rosalie et sa mère qu'elle s'autorisait à redevenir un peu paysanne. On frappa doucement à sa porte. La marquise de Bougainvilliers, sa protectrice, était là, une chandelle à la main.

\- Jeanne, ma tendre enfant, il est tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Dit-elle avec douceur en s'approchant

Jeanne lui offrit un sourire de composition : un grand mélange de modestie avec un soupçon de soumission.

\- C'est que je souhaitais encore m'exercer à écrire, ma tante. J'aimerais faire des lettres aussi belles que les vôtres.

\- Ma chère enfant...

La marquise la serra contre elle en lui embrassant la tempe.

\- Entendu, mais ne veillez pas trop tard et n'allez pas vous rendre malade, je trouve vos lettres déjà fort jolies. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, ma chère tante.

Une fois seule, Jeanne sentit son cœur flancher. Cette dame était si bonne avec elle, la descendante bâtarde d'un duc, lui-même issu d'une lignée illégitime d'une ancienne dynastie de rois français ! Il était clair qu'elle l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Et si elle arrêtait de viser plus haut ? Après tout, la marquise était d'une bonté sans égale avec elle, et si elle n'avait pas encore ses entrées à la cour, elle lui permettait de côtoyer du beau monde, d'être éduquée, d'avoir des vêtements dignes de la noble, même corniaud, qu'elle était, et elle était certaine de ne plus jamais avoir faim. Et avec le temps, Versailles s'ouvrirait peut-être à elle, si on apprenait que la bonne marquise hébergeait une descendante des Valois ? Les entrées à la cour seraient la récompense ! Soudain, elle se figea, comme interdite et presque horrifiée par ses propres pensées. Voilà qu'elle faiblissait ! Rosalie et sa mère, leur droiture, semblaient avoir déteint sur elle ! Elle prit du papier, trempa sa plume dans son encrier et écrivit :

 _Ma très chère Jeanne,_

 _Quand tu me liras, tu seras moi, avec quelques mois, quelques années de plus. Il est sans doute étrange de s'écrire, surtout à un soi futur, mais il est nécessaire voire essentiel que je le fasse. Si tu es encore comme celle que je suis, il arrivera parfois qu'une espèce de mollesse t'envahisse, une qui t'incitera à la facilité. L'ambition est ce qui régit notre être, notre fierté pour notre race._

 _Si tu te sens tomber dans ce piège éhonté, rappelle-toi d'où nous sommes sorties, toi et moi._

 _Souviens-toi de Paris, de la soupe de pommes de terre pour tout repas, de la mendicité, des vols, du taudis dans lequel nous survivions plus que nous ne vivions vraiment. Il est hors de question de retourner dans cet hiver, pas quand le printemps est arrivé grâce à nos efforts, à notre désir ardent de monter afin d'acquérir ce qui nous revient de droit._

 _Souviens-toi que le printemps que tu as vécu avec la marquise de Bougainvilliers, tu l'as fait venir toi-même. Il en sera de même pour l'été. L'automne et le solstice d'hiver seront ce qui marquera la fin de ta vie, une vie dans l'opulence dans laquelle tu aurais du être élevée à la base._

 _La vie est injuste et cruelle, Jeanne. Pense à toi avant de penser aux autres, car personne ne pensera à toi. Dans cette existence, c'est chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous, les plus petits périssent sous le joug des plus gros._

 _Alors grossis, Jeanne._

 _Grossis et empiffre toi de ceux trop apathiques ou lâches pour prendre en main leur destin et l'amélioration de leurs conditions. Si tu as pu devenir une noble dame, c'est parce que tu as du cran, de l'audace. Avoir un cœur est un handicap. Pour te donner ta meilleure chance, mets de côté tes principes moraux. Mens, baise, corromps, tue s'il le faut ! L'enfer ne t'attend pas, puisqu'il est ici de toute façon. Tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même. Ton cerveau sera ton ami le plus fidèle, moins traître que le cœur, cet organe donneur de sentiments. Les sentiments d'amour sont surfaits._

 _Entretiens ta passion._

 _Ne laisse rien ni personne te barrer la route._

 _Garde ma lettre sur toi et quand tu te sentiras fléchir, lis-moi. Cela te remettra sur le droit chemin._

 _Celui de la richesse, du pouvoir et de la gloire._

 _Celui de ton héritage, qui te revient._

 _N'oublie jamais qui tu es :_

 _Tu n'es pas Jeanne Lamorlière, tu ne l'as jamais été._

 _Tu es Jeanne de Valois, descendante des rois de France._

 _Tu vaux mieux que toute cette plèbe grasse._

 _Et à toi, rien ne t'est impossible._

Jeanne reposa sa plume, vérifia ses mots et sourit, satisfaite.

Oui, la marquise était une brave femme.

Mais si elle devait devenir une marche sur l'escalier de sa fortune, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde pour lui marcher dessus.

 **FIN**


End file.
